The Adventures of Many Random SM characters
by NAT3
Summary: Just a good ol' fic poking fun at the SM anime.. not the manga, mind you. So.. don't get offended if you're a huge fan. We take flames, and icecream, of course. ^ ^ (though we don't know why that has anything to do with.. anything) Anyway, humor here.
1. Group Meeting!

Usagi Tsukino was sitting alone on the front lawn looking up at the   
stars.   
  
N.G: Suddenly a comet came out of nowhere and destroyed her. The end!   
^.^   
  
Usagi: I wonder why he broke up with me?   
  
K.O: I wonder why this fic is a waste of time?  
N.G: -sighs dramatically. This is how we always start these fics.   
  
(Sigh) Just to think a few days ago at this time we would be sitting   
on that bench in the park…   
  
  
On Kimoko   
  
Do you think that there is time to take a little vacation ask   
Kakyuu. Where too? Asked Maker.   
  
N.G: -Spot rushes in and jumps.   
  
That's it tell the rest of the starlight's to start packing! We are   
going to earth!!!!!! At that moment Maker fell right off her chair.   
  
N.G: How convienent.  
K.O: Wha? Where is the puncuation marks? Commas, quotations? Who is speaking?! What's the subject! EEEYYYAGH!   
  
Kakyuu: Um are you Ok Maker?   
  
  
Sailor Star Maker: Yes princess   
  
N.G: -Star Maker- I only have no feeling in my spine.. -mutters darkly-   
  
Kakyuu: Well then what are you waiting for go on tell the rest of   
the lights. As Sailor star Maker ran out to tell the other starlights   
Kakyuu-hime started to pack.   
  
N.G: -Kakyuu- ..shotgun.. phone taps.. AK-47.. bug spray.. Yep, all   
here!   
  
In the garden sat Star Fighter looking up into the moon. Odango…I   
wonder if you still even remember me. She whispered. Unknown too Fighter   
she wasn't the only one looking into the moonlight.   
  
N.G: So were three other werewolves, a few random SM characters, and   
Darien (because he's a fag -nodnod)  
K.O: *Giggles* Fag noodle!   
  
I know how you feel fighter…loving someone you can't have. Just then   
Maker came running up. Fighter go (pant) start (pant) packing. Fighter   
just looked up at Maker strangely. What are you talking about?? She   
asked.   
  
N.G: -Maker- Did I stutter bitch?! Get cracking!   
  
Were going to Earth. Maker replied. The moment Fighter heard that.   
She was up and ready. Then what are we waiting for!! Fighter yelled as   
she jumps up and ran up to her room to start packing before Maker could   
say anything. Wait!!! Maker yelled do you have any idea where Healer   
is??!!   
  
N.G: -Fighter- Am I my cross-dressing brother's/transsexual sister's   
keeper?   
  
Just then Healer walked up. What's up with Fighter?? Great I found   
you said Maker.   
  
K.O: I miss grammer!  
N.G: Wait, no.. Maker found Healer.. or was that Fighter? Maybe Fighter   
found Maker who found Healer? Or Healer found Maker who then found   
Fighter? Or Kakyuu found Healer who found Maker who found Fighter-..   
-head explodes   
  
You better go start packing. Why she asked. Well we are all going to   
earth!! Maker replied.   
  
K.O: *gets out spare head and screws it back on*  
N.G: YAY!! This is going to be like Oh My God, fun! Totally!!! Is Earth   
a long way away! Why am I only typing !'s!! -shrugs!   
  
You mean we have to go back and be jumped on trampled on by a bunch   
of silly girls. Yelled Healer.   
  
N.G: Woah.. someone's having their period.. o.O  
K.O: 'Didn't know I smelled that bad....  
N.G: ............   
  
Well I guess so Maker replied as she walked away to start packing   
her self.   
  
N.G: Hee. Don't forget your feet!  
K.O: *snicker*   
  
Unknown to the two Kakyuu-hime was watching the whole thing.   
  
N.G: Knife posed 'n' everything. -beams 'n' imagines Gore Fest   
  
Kakyuu: Well we'll be off next thing tomorrow morning. I hope that   
you'll all find true love there…Mina will be good for Healer. Or so she   
thought.   
  
N.G: -thinks this is dumb.. or so she thought. o.o;;  
K.O: and now we're in script form...*opens up english book and wallows in it*   
  
Back on earth it was now morning. As usual Usagi   
K.O: Comma, CommA, COMMA!  
N.G: Calm down! *Shake KO*  
  
was still asleep. Usagi. Usagi!! USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luna yelled.   
  
N.G: With many exclamation points at the end of the sentence.. to help   
us realize that she's yelling -whispers-.. I wouldn't have known if   
there was only one. Really. I wouldn't have. -bangs head against keyboard-   
  
Gosh Luna did you have too yell so loud.   
K.O: *whip's out her English teacher's rep pen* DIE, GRAMMER FIEND!  
Well if you had gotten up earlier then I wouldn't have to yell to get you up! Besides you're   
late!!!!!!!!!!! Luna said.   
  
N.G: ..talking to herself..  
K.O: ...craft services are held Wednesday at 6 o'clock followed by Quilting at 7...   
  
WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Usagi said as she ran around the   
room trying to get ready in time.   
  
N.G: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Luna: What am I going to do with you…(sigh)?   
  
  
In the next 10 minutes you could see a blur running down the stairs   
and out the door.   
  
USAGI TSUKINO YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Could   
be heard though out the school.   
  
N.G: So the school's right outside her house?   
  
Haruka and Michiru were taking a drive.   
  
N.G: In the school outside the house?  
K.O: o.O  
  
Michiru: The sea seems restless.   
  
N.G: Is the sea in the school too?  
K.O: There is?   
  
Haruka: Yeah and the wind tells me that something is going to happen   
to the princess.   
  
N.G: They must have a lot of windows in this school.   
K.O: -nods- Yeah, that's it.   
  
Michiru: Something that she has to choose. Causing the future to   
change.   
  
Haruka: Well what ever it is. It's up to kenko.   
  
N.G: Who..is??  
K.O: Kenko? Sounds like a baby wipe!   
  
  
Back on Kimoko   
  
Four people were sitting at the table eating there breakfast.  
K.O: *slashes fic with red pen* THEIR! THEIR BREAKFAST! IT'S POSSESIVE!  
So is everyone ready?? Asked Kakyuu. Yes princess they all replied. Well   
then after were done here we'll be leaving!!! When everyone was all   
done.   
  
N.G: -breaks down into sobs.. heeelllpp meee.   
  
The three starlights and there princess got around into a circle   
with their luggage in the center. Sailor Teleport. And then in a flash   
they were gone. I'm coming Odango. (Guess who said that)   
  
N.G: -glares.. No.   
  
  
Back to Earth  
  
K.O: THANK Gawd!   
  
Usagi and the girls were walking home from school. We   
have a lot of homework today said Ami. Don't remind us. Mina and Usagi   
wined.   
  
N.G: 'n dined. ^ ^   
  
Well if you guys would just get your homework done now then you'll   
have something too turn in the next day. Said Rei. Your soooooooooo   
meannnnnnnnnnnnnnn yelled Usagi.   
  
N.G: -blinkblink.. How is that meannnnnnnnnnnnnn?   
  
As the two started to fight. Come on you guys. Stop it. Said Makoto   
Yeah lets go two the arcade.   
  
K.O: *stares in awe at one's inability to spell* O.O  
N.G: Today's episode of Sesame Street has been brought to you by the   
number Two!   
  
Suddenly a new voice joined the group. You guys never change do you?   
They all turned around and guess whom they saw. SEIYA, YATEN, TALKI,   
KAKYUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
N.G: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no.. -asks in   
disbelief !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
K.O: I believe "Talki" is a color...   
  
YOUR BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They all yelled as they   
trampled the four. Whoa I didn't you missed me this much   
  
N.G: -Usagi- I didn't! -beam- At least, I didn't you miss me much.. To   
miss the you and me!   
  
said Seiya as Usagi jumped on him. Mina!!! Let go your choking me!!!   
MINA!!! MMMMMMMIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Yelled Yaten. O sorry   
Yaten she said as she slowly got off of him. It's so nice to see you   
guys again said Rei and Makoto as they both jumped onto the pile.   
  
N.G: Killing everyone instantly...  
K.O: *Now in perfect Grammer heaven* Thank yoou!   
  
Well I'm glad that we are all glad to see each other. Maybe we could   
go somewhere and talk. Suggested Kakyuu who by the way was at the   
bottom of the pile.   
  
N.G: And probably couldn't breathe, by the way.  
K.O: and this author *COMMA* who by the way *COMMA* should die now *PERIOD-END OF SENTANCE*   
  
Yeah!! Lets go to the arcade!!! Said Mina.   
  
At the arcade they were all telling each there what had happened   
throughout last year. So how are things going with you and Mamoru asked   
Kakyuu? When Kakyuu said that the scouts all stopped talking. Well you   
see…Mamoru and I broke up. Said Usagi.   
K.O: What did she say? Where did it start? When! Ah--AH- *HEAD EXPLODES*  
O I'm so sorry!!! Said Kakyuu.   
That's Ok!! I've gotten over him. Usagi replied. I've got a chance   
thought Seiya as he and Rei were talking about Kimoko. But unknown to him   
someone else was also saying to himself that he too has a chance.   
  
N.G: -bangs head against wall.   
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do you Yahoo!?  
New DSL Internet Access from SBC & Yahoo! 


	2. Truth or Dare o

So where are you guys going to be stayin' asked Makoto. Well we   
don't know yet…Kakyuu replied. Well how bout this. We could all have a   
sleep over at the shrine and then you guys could go search for a place to   
stay tomorrow!!!  
  
N.G: Make-overs! -squeeeeee.  
  
Rei suggested That's a great idea!!!!!!!!   
  
K.O: Kill yourself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
N.G: o.O  
  
The four replied. Well   
then its agreed so who will be coming!!  
  
N.G: -raises eyebrow. 'We' 'All'. -cough-   
  
Rei asked. Everyone raised his or her  
  
K.O: or It's  
N.G: Or My.  
  
hand. So we will all meet at   
the shrine around 7.   
  
The lights and Kakyuu were at the shrine already. So are   
you guys going to be singers again? Asked Rei. Yeah. Were going to call   
our agent tomorrow. Talki replied.  
  
N.G: And after months of being yelled at, and worrying over three of the country's top singers, I'm sure he'll just take this all in stride. -nodnod  
  
Need any help asked Kakyuu? Sure. As   
Rei and Kakyuu-hime were getting everything ready. Seiya was once again   
sitting alone and looking at the setting sun. What's on your mind?   
Asked Talki. Nothing Seiya answered.  
  
N.G: -snerk.  
  
Usagi huh.   
  
K.O: a chiniese second grader must have wrote this to have such HORRIBILE grammer skills.  
N.G: -.o  
K.O: IS IT ONLY BOTHERING ME THAT THERE ARE NO PUNCTUATION MARKS?!  
N.G: Yes.  
  
Well its just do you think that I'll…have a chance this time. When Seiya said that Talki just stared at him blankly. I've never heard that Seiya was a quitter. Talki said. When he said that Seiya immediately said ME  
  
K.O: comma  
a quitter  
K.O: Question Mark  
  
I don't think so!! I'm going to win Usagi this time. I will.  
  
K.O: End quatation, new sentance, quatation.  
N.G: -rams sock down KO's throat. Ha! .. -does victory shuffled for the people.  
  
Now that's the Seiya we all know and love!!   
  
K.O: En qwotafen!   
  
Talki said. Unknown to both of them a pair of dark green eyes were watching. That's what you think Seiya. I won't let you   
win. This time you'll have more competition then you'll ever expect.  
  
N.G & K.O: Ooo. Creepy. -deadpan   
N.G: Kinda sad, according to every SM fic/manga out there, the Mamorou's eye things are blue. -shudder  
K.O: *mock seriousness* We don't KNOW who it IS yet!   
  
The door rang. Their  
N.G: The door. Rang. The /door/ rang. The door rang. -beats head against wall-  
K.O: *twitches* I-I'm going to take it like a man! I'm gunna take it.  
  
here!! Said Kakyuu. Go get the guys!!  
  
N.G: What guys? Oh. The guys-with-boobs, got it. -thud-   
  
Were right here said Talki and Seiya. Where's Yaten?? Kakyuu asked. I   
think he's out side said Rei. I'll go get him!!! Thank you Rei said   
Kakyuu.  
  
K.O: *Bites arm* Absence-of-anyandall-grammer! I can't, I can't, I can't take it!!  
N.G: -stares at sentence. I believe in periods. I believe in commas. -clapclap  
  
As Rei went out side she saw a pair of green eyes in the shadow of   
a tree. Yaten. Huh!! Yaten replied startled.  
  
K.O: *Pokes N.G* See, See! It was Yaten!  
N.G: -slams head against wall-  
  
Their here!!! I'll be in,   
in a sec.  
  
N.G: I'll be out out in a sec too.  
  
Replied Yaten. Ok!! She said as she went back in. Yaten took   
one more look at the setting sun and said you will be mine Usagi. You   
will. (Ok ok I know what you all are thinkin' YATEN!! Well he's guy   
number 2!!!!)   
  
N.G: Well I was thinking that Yaten happened to like Mina or, or.. someone else. . -brain melts  
K.O: AND I WAS THINKING THAT-  
N.G: *Tackles K.O*   
  
So everyone is here!! Kakyuu said happily.  
  
N.G: -Kakyuu- May the games begin! -beams- Run.  
  
Yeah I can't   
believe that Usagi came on time for once!! Rei said as soon as she came   
in. That got Usagi extremely angry so the two started to fight.  
  
K.O: And all in one sentence. Technology is amazing..  
  
They will   
never change Makoto said as she shook her head. What are you reading   
their miss Ami? Talki asked. O um I'm just getting ready for school   
tomorrow. Ami replied. Well I brought some of my new recipe for you guys to   
try out!! Makoto said. At that point both Mina and Usagi were drooling.  
  
N.G: -listens to Kyle's Mom is a Bitch- I LUFFS THIS SONG.  
  
Well then what do you guys want to do first? Asked Rei. Well how bout   
we play a game of truth or dare. Mina suggested. Every one agreed.  
  
K.O: -Everyone- Great idea! We'll just ignore our maturity, which, despite our ages hasn't changed since first grade! Oo. Crayon.  
  
I'll begin!!! Kakyuu said. Ok well lets see…Kakyuu truth or dare asked   
Rei.   
  
Kakyuu: Um well…truth!!  
  
Rei: Ok. Do you have a crush?  
  
Kakyuu: Well uhh… I um…sort of…  
  
Minna: Go on!!  
  
Kakyuu: sincethetimei'vebeentoearthilikedmamoru. (She said that in all   
one breath)  
  
K.O: nowayican'tbelieveitshecandothatohbythewayiliketheappostraphiitsthefirstdamnpunctuationmarki'veseeninthisgodforsakenficbesidesthosedumbexclamationpoints!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*passes out*  
  
N.G: Take a number, Kakyuu.  
  
Rei: Well, well.  
  
Ami: Ok Kakyuu your turn to pick!!  
  
Kakyuu: Ok. I pick…………………  
  
N.G: Drum roll please.  
  
……………………………Ami  
  
  
When she said that Ami was very startled.   
  
Kakyuu: Well Ami truth or dare?  
  
Ami: dare.  
  
N.G: -Kakyuu- I dare you kiss my-  
  
Kakyuu: Well then I dare you to kiss any guy you want.  
  
N.G: -whines- This is dirty!  
  
So Ami stood up and then began walking around the group.   
She went past Seiya, past Yaten and then she stopped right behind Talki.   
Bent down and quickly put a kiss on his cheek and then ran back to her   
seat.   
  
K.O: What a puss!  
N.G: -slaps a hand o'er K.O's mouth- BAD WORD!  
  
By the time Ami was sitting down again you could see that she had   
gotten very red.  
  
Mina: GO AMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Minna: Ok Ami your turn!!  
  
Ami: I pick Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Ummmmmmmm…dare  
  
Ami thought for a minute and then said ok Usagi I dare you too…go over   
to Seiya and make out with him for 5 whole minutes.  
  
K.O: *Backs up and holds grammer book in front* AMII!!!  
N.G: Hehehehehehehehhhh... Meow.  
  
Everyone was shock by what Ami had said especially Seiya and Usagi. But   
Yaten was very angry when Ami said that. Usagi slowly and carefully   
went to Seiya everyone was watching her every move especially Yaten! She   
bent down put her arms around Seiya's neck and kisses him right on the   
lips. Seiya was very surprised but he kissed back.  
  
N.G: -Seiya- Didn't see that coming!   
K.O: O_o  
K.O: GOOD GLORY! RIGHT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!  
  
His arm slowly travels to her waist as they both sink to the ground.  
  
N.G: Well. We'd like to take this time to reflect and delete the next part of this chapter. We'll see you next time boys 'n' girls!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kidding.  
  
  
Everyone was watching.  
  
K.O: GROUDY!  
N.G: WHAT PERVERTS!  
  
Yaten was getting angrier by the minute. But time soon past and then   
Ami said times up!!!  
  
N.G: -Yaten stabs everyone with a wooden fork-  
K.O: Praise the Grammar book!  
  
When Seiya and Usagi finally let go of each other they were both bright red!! Usagi stood up and then went back to her   
spot.  
  
Usagi: Well it's my turn!!  
  
N.G & K.O: -groan  
  
Everyone was still shocked by what just happened but soon got to their   
senses.  
  
Usagi; I pick…Mina  
  
Mina: Truth   
  
Usagi: who do you like the most in this entire world?  
  
N.G: What is this, eighth grade?  
  
Mina: Yaten Kou!!! (She said happily)  
  
Every one knows that!!!!!!!!! Rei said. When she said that Mina turned   
bright red.  
  
Rei: Ok your turn Mina!!!  
  
Mina: Rei!  
  
Rei: dare.  
  
Mina: I dare you to go out in the middle of the street with only a   
towel on.  
  
Rei just stared at her as she got up to go change.  
  
K.O: O_0...N? Is this a Hentai fic?  
N.G: -pokes eyes out-  
  
As she went outside everyone quickly gathered to the window. Rei went   
right out in the middle of the street. There was a car coming by   
containing 2 guys who were talking about who girlfriend was the cutest.  
  
K.O: I hardly think thats what guys talk about...  
N.G: Life with two younger brothers has taught me well. They're more interested in underwear then they are with their girlfriends. Sorry you young 'n' tender ladies. Most of them are like that. -.-;  
  
Guy#1: Mine is!! She has a better body!!  
  
Guy#2: No mine has a better body!!  
  
Guy#1: No…Hey is that what I think it is!!  
  
Guy#2: What. He slowly looked where his friend was pointing too and   
that was when he saw a girl in a TOWEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N.G: -gasp-  
  
Both of them stopped the car and were going to get out and talk to her   
but by that time Rei had ran back inside. So the two just got back in   
and went on arguing again. When Rei got back in she was blushing bright   
red. Everyone was cracking up!!!  
  
K.O: No one CARES! GET US OUT OF THIS FIC!  
  
Yaten: I can't believe that you did that!!! (He said in between laughs)   
Rei quickly went back up stairs to go change. When she got back down   
everyone was still laughing even TALKI and AMI!!!!!!!!!!!! Your Turn!!   
Usagi said.  
  
N.G: -brain melds with skull 'n' dribbles along spine- So many pretty exclamation points. So... pre..t..ty.  
  
Rei: I pick…………………Yaten.  
  
  
(I'm sorry everyone I'm getting lazy)  
  
N.G & K.O: -noticed-  
  
After there game of truth or dare which ended up having   
Yaten trampled by girls,  
  
K.O: o.0 Kinky.  
  
Talki makin' a prank phone call,  
  
N.G: -Talki- -giggles madly- ...hee. -hangs up-  
  
Seiya telling them and showing them the song he sings in the bath, and Makoto telling them she still and a crush on Andrew after all these years.  
  
K.O: She got the better end of the stick.  
N.G: -wonders about mentioned stick- SNERK. -runs off to think bad thoughts in a corner- SNERK.  
  
(Did I miss any1?) They were all now watching a movie.  
  
It was the Mullin rouge. Past the cookies said Mina.  
  
N.G: And Future the Jello!  
  
Where's the popcorn asked Usagi? It was now 2:00 am in the morning. We better go to sleep said Kakyuu.  
  
Yeah we still have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Talki replied. Soon   
they were all in there futons  
  
N.G: Hopefully these are separate futons. I will /not/ live through mass org-  
K.O: SO! ...  
fast asleep.   
  
It was now 6:30 am. Will someone go and wake up Usagi and   
Mina!! Rei said sort of frustrated. I will Yaten answered. Ok well I   
spoke with our agent and he said we begin first thing this afternoon and   
we got are odd apartment back. Said Talki. That's good Seiya replied.   
Well breakfast is ready. In the living room Yaten was staring at the   
golden haired angel.  
  
K.O: Gabriel?  
N.G: Michael?  
  
He gently sat down and brushed a few stray hairs away   
from her face. (I hope you know which girl he's sayin' things too!!)  
  
K.O: ..No, they both have blonde hair.  
N.G: Aye.  
  
Good morning angel…(sigh) I love you he gently whispered in her ear. He   
then stood up dusted his pants and then said, " WAKE UP YOU   
TWO!!!!!!!!!" The two got up with a start!  
  
N.G: Vrrrrrm!  
  
Yaten: You two better get up soon it's almost time for school.   
  
Ok Yaten. Mina said dreamily. Yaten soon went back to the kitchen with   
a smirk on his face. Usagi and Mina quickly got ready and made it to   
the breakfast table. They all finish breakfast and went off to school.  
  
K.O: Kill me.  
  
……………………………………………………………………  
  
  
Today class we have a new student. Please welcome……………….  
  
  
  
Usagi: You!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K.O: Dear Grammer, I HOPE not!   
  
Hehe well that's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review what you think and if   
you like it then I'll put up the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K.O & N.G: -cries. 


	3. School, New Guy, and Scary Clingy Women ...

Thank U all for reviewing!!!! This chap is 4 u!!  
K.O.: Damn.  
N.G: -stares. Wha-?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon But *Hey I didn't say   
anything don't put me awaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! *  
  
N.G: PLEASE DOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DOOOOOOOOOO! (Put away by the grammar police. :D)  
K.O: -this applies to us too. ~.^  
  
  
Recap:  
  
The two got up with a start!  
K.O: BANG!  
  
Yaten: You two better get up soon it's almost time for school.   
  
N.G: Didn't they just get up with a start? Why is he reminding them?  
K.O: Its the estrogen and the testosterone clashing together again...causes stupidity and repetition.  
  
Ok Yaten. Mina said dreamily. Yaten soon went back to  
  
K.O: Transvestite Hell   
  
the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Usagi and Mina quickly got ready and made it to the breakfast table. They all finish breakfast   
  
K.O: what happened to the -ed? Is this not in past tense?  
N.G: I thought they were going to be late for school? Does 'Almost time for school' mean 'Let's eat a really large breakfast'? (I'm assuming it's large because we have the Disposal eating)  
  
and went off to school.  
  
  
Oh no!!!!! I didn't have time to finish my homework last   
night!!!! Said a very panicked Usagi.  
  
N.G: -Ga  
  
sp-  
  
O come on Usagi everyone else got   
their homework done!!! Yelled a very mad Rei.  
  
K.O: I Hate this fic with a passion screamed a very pissed K.O.  
N.G: -cough-angermanagement-cough-  
  
Well it wasn't my fault I just forgot that's all. She said.   
  
N.G: -stares. Who's this mysterious 'She'? Is 'She' a sailor? Does 'she' have a crush on Mamoru too? Because most of the 'shes' do. Does 'She' in anyway relate to 'sheep'? Suspicious, how these words have the same prefix. -brain explodes.  
  
Well right now we can't do anything about it. Ami said.  
  
K.O: -stage whisper- Kill the teacher.  
  
I'll have another DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wailed Usagi. The others just shock  
  
N.G: Baa-zap!  
  
their heads while Seiya   
was trying to cheer her up. Making a very angry Yaten. Who does he   
think he is!! Thought Yaten.   
  
K.O: Your brother..?  
N.G: Sister.  
K.O: Both.  
  
Seiya: O come on Usagi its Ok.  
  
Usagi: No its not!!! Mom won't like this!!  
  
Seiya: How bout this I'll take you to the ice cream parlor after your   
out of detention.   
  
Usagi: You (sniff) will.  
  
Seiya: Yeah sure!!!  
  
Yaten: We have practice after school today Seiya. (He said calmly)  
  
K.O: PHHHAAAFFTTTT (She farted loudly)  
N.G: ARRRRGHH (She died quietly)  
  
Seiya: O yeah  
  
Usagi: That's Ok. You don't have to take me!!   
  
Seiya: How bout another time then!!  
  
N.G: -Usagi- I said you didn't have to take me!!  
  
Usagi: Sure!!  
  
They stopped off at Rei's school and dropped her off  
  
N.G: a cliff.   
  
Usagi took one good look at the school and said, Here we go again   
Come on guys hurry up before we're late. Said Ami.  
  
K.O: Where does Usagi's line end and Ami's line begin? *throws grammar book at fic* USE SOME DARN QUOTATION MARKS FOR GODS SAKE!  
N.G: o.O -throws ritalyn in K.O's direction.  
  
As everyone went there separate ways. Ami, Talki, Yaten, Seiya, Mina, and Usagi   
  
N.G: And Marsha, Jan, Greg, Cindy   
K.O: The Fonz, Mr. T, the Micilen Man...  
  
were all in the same class.  
  
N.G: How sickeningly convenient...  
  
The bell soon rang and Miss Haruna began taking attendants. When she was done she began to collect home work, but when she got too Usagi Miss Tsukino!!  
  
N.G: She got two from Usagi?  
K.O: No, I think she got 'to' from Usagi. Whatever that means.  
N.G: Ahhh. Lost me.  
  
Where is your homework young lady!!! Yelled Haruna. Well you see I umm Usagi said.   
  
K.O: Lost in a land where commas have no meaning....  
  
That's it!! That's the 3rd time this week!!  
  
N.G: Only the third? I expected more out of Usagi.  
K.O: *jots something down* Very disappointing....  
  
Detention after school Miss Tsukino. Haruna yelled. Before anything more was said the principal came in.   
  
N.G: -Principal- There was a disturbance in the Force.  
  
Principal: Um excuse me Miss Haruna we have a new student.   
  
She turned around Oh Thank You. She said as she followed the principal   
out in the hall.   
  
When she left everyone started to talk.  
  
Guy#1: I wonder if it's a new girl.  
  
Guy#2: I hope so!!  
  
Girl#1: You two are so wrong it's probably a guy.   
  
Gilr#2: yeah she said dreamily.  
  
N.G: We have anymore tranvesite's lingering around? No? It's probably a dog.  
  
Then the door opened and Miss Haruna came in. Everyone   
hushed themselves up. Well as you heard. Today class we have a new student.   
Mr. Moon   
  
N.G. & K.O: *bust out laughing* *Wet pants* *K.O. Farts*  
  
will you please come in. All the guys started to groan when they heard that it was a guy while the girls were paying close attention to the door. * I know what you all are thinking Mr. Moon??  
  
K.O: DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M THINKING!  
  
Well I didn't know his last name   
  
K.O: Theres a quick fix, DON'T WRITE THE FIC!  
N.G: So cruel... tsk.  
  
O well lets get on with the story*   
  
N.G: -cries  
  
the door slowly opened and in came a handsome young man he had silver-ish hair that reached to his shoulders and two deep, dark purple eyes.  
  
K.O: *Pauses* i'm...starting to like this fic..........  
N.G: -hits K.O with a broomstick- You are so sad. -thwack-  
  
All the girls started to drool, except the scouts.  
  
N.G: Being lesbians.  
K.O: What fics have YOU been reading?  
N.G: The normal ones. o.o  
  
Ami stared wide-eyed at him and so did the other girls. This caught the lights attention. Why is Ami staring at him like that? Thought Talki. Seiya was just giving the guy a look that told him to stay away from something. * Guess what it was*   
  
K.O: Duh. His cheese log.  
N.G: Com'on people!  
  
And Yaten was staring at him coldly.   
  
K.O: The forecast for Yaten's eyes are a bit cloudy in the morning with a slight chance of rain in the afternoon.  
  
Well then Mr. Moon why don't you tell us a little   
something about yourself. Said Miss Haruna.   
  
K.O: -Mr. Moon- Hi....my name is mister moon.  
N.G: -support group- Hi Mister Moon.  
N.G: -Mr. Moon- I'm....*tears up* and alcoholic...  
  
Well then my name is Diamond Moon.  
  
K.O: *drops jaw* *drools*  
N.G: -THWACKTHWACKTHWACK- DOWN GIRL!  
  
I moved here from America just awhile go. And um I like cute little   
blondes  
  
K.O: I HAVE BLONDE HAIR!  
N.G: Is that part of the fic? Really? -facepalms  
  
he said in a flirty way. All the young blondes began to blush.  
  
K.O: TAKE ME! TAKE ME! *Throws panties*  
N.G: -beats K.O to death with a stick. STOPIT!!  
  
At that comment a certain two lights got very angry.  
  
N.G: -stares at the overhead ceiling lights. Well..  
  
Well then that means you don't really know your way around town am I right?  
  
K.O: *stumped* How does liking little blonde kids fog his view of the city!?  
  
Asked Haruna. Yes. Replied Diamond. Then I'll assign a person too show you   
around!! Said Haruna. When she said that all the girls raised there hands all   
except the scouts that is. Usagi I want you to show Mr. Moon around  
  
N.G: Wow. Didn't see /that/ coming. -hack  
  
town instead of having detention. She said.  
  
N.G & K.O: *look at one another*  
  
But Usagi whispered. No buts!! Haruna said. Ok. Usagi answered but when she did all the scouts looked at her worried including the lights. Go have a seat next to Matthew.  
  
K.O: -Mark- No! Me! me!  
N.G: -Luke- MEEEE! PICK MEEEEE!   
K.O: -John- I'm so lonely.  
  
The class whet  
  
N.G & K.O: *snicker*   
  
on as normal but when class was over Mina quickly snatched Diamond away from the chattering girls. And pulled him   
over to the scouts.  
  
K.O: The model scouts that is.  
  
Ami: What do you think you are doing here Diamond!  
  
Diamond: I  
  
Mina: Are you planning something!  
  
  
Diamond: I'm  
  
N.G: Geez, he really isn't showing any spine for an evil black-hearted bastard-emperor person. Sheesh.  
  
Usagi: If you are will stop you right now!!  
  
K.O: -Diamond- I'M HERE TO BORROW BUTTER!  
  
Mina: Yeah!!  
  
Diamond: Will you girls just let me talk!  
  
The girls got quiet.  
  
Diamond: Do you guys seriously think that I would be here talking to   
you if I meant you guys any harm?  
  
  
N.G: -scouts-... -nod slowly-  
  
Ami: No, but the last time we fought you you died.  
  
K.O: At least the author didn't make the scouts totally oblivious to the aproaching danger....like the original author  
N.G: -waves RESPECT N.T stick around 'n' beats K.O with it- RESPECT HER AUTHORITAH!!  
  
Diamond: True. But I was given another chance.  
  
K.O: By whom?  
N.G: God.  
  
Mina: So you're not trying to rule the world anymore?  
  
N.G: -Diamond- Well, that /was/ the plan, but.. no, definetly not.. at least until everyone stops looking at me.  
  
Diamond: No  
  
Mina: And your not still obsess over Serenity?  
  
N.G: -Diamond- Uh, yes, I mean No, I mean...whatever you want me to say!  
  
Diamond: Actually that I still have a weakness on.  
  
N.G: Confused is still on. Help please me.  
  
He said as he looked over at Usagi.  
  
Usagi just stood there blushing. Out in the hall The Three Lights were   
wondering what the girls were talking about in there.   
  
N.G: There was a scene change? o.O  
K.O: Twit. /Way/ back there. I think. O.o  
  
Seiya: What's taking them so long!!  
  
Yaten: I wonder what there talking about.  
  
Just then some of there classmates came out.  
  
Girl#1: O that guy is like sooooooooooooooooo CUTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl#2: No kiddin' I bet that by the end of this week he'll be my   
boyfriend.  
  
N.G: -Guy #1- Not if I get to him first!  
  
Girl#1: Not a chance!!  
  
Girl#3: Yeah I'll get him.  
  
Yaten: Girls. He said as he shook his head.  
  
K.O: Oh please Yatan, your 4/3rds girl!  
  
Soon the girls and Diamond came out talking about the old   
times well sort of. So what were you guys talking about? Asked Seiya.  
  
N.G: Old times.  
  
O we were just getting something's cleared up! Replied Mina. Well   
come on guys let's go to lunch!! I'm hungry! Said Usagi.  
  
N.G: Wait...how can he be 4/3rds girl?  
K.O: That took you a while  
  
Yeah lets go meet Makoto! We have a lot of things to tell her said Ami as she took a glance at Diamond. They all walked to the tree were Makoto was sitting.   
  
N.G: No...seriously, How?  
K.O: Ok, he's a guy, but he looks like a girl...right? making him 1/3 a girl. Then he transforms and hes 3/3rds a girl, so by simple math.  
N.G. Shut up. Just. Shut. Up. -brain implodes  
  
Makoto: Hey what took you guys so long  
  
Ami: (giggles)  
  
Talki: I guess you haven't met the new student.   
  
Diamond: Diamond Moon nice to meet you he said with a little twinkle in   
his eyes.  
  
K.O: SANTA?!  
  
Usagi quickly told Makoto all that happened and why they   
were hanging out with Diamond.  
  
N.G. -Usagi- *dies from lack of oxygen*  
  
okso,like,theresthisguyandhe,like,totaly,like,likesmeandyeah,like,wow!  
  
N.G: -blinks. What?  
  
Makoto: Oooooo   
K.O: WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!  
  
she whispered  
  
After they all finish lunch they whet  
  
K.O & N.G: -snicker.  
  
back to class. After   
school they met up with Rei who was also confused about Diamond. But  
  
N.G: AFTERWARDS-  
  
the girls quickly told her.  
  
N.G: AFTER-  
  
The Three lights went to their photo shoot   
with their agent and  
  
N.G: AFTER-  
K.O: -thwacks N.G-  
  
the girls went there own ways. Usagi was showing   
Diamond around. Well this is one of the fun places here  
  
K.O: -Usagi- that you destroyed when you were here last time...  
  
nd there is the park   
  
N.G: -Usagi- Before you destroyed that too...  
  
and before Usagi could say another word Diamond had turned her around. He was looking strait into her ocean blue eyes while she was looking into his. Usagi could feel a blush over coming her.  
  
K.O:-Usagi- DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR BLUSH CAGE!  
  
This was a fun day Serenity he whispered.  
  
N.G: -Usagi- Um.. *giggle* TEEHEE!!!  
  
Well then I should get going Usagi said. How bout I walk you home asked Diamond. Ok she replied. Usagi and Diamond   
were now on Usagi's front porch.  
  
N.G: Which happened to be adjacent to the bedroom. *WINK*  
  
Diamond: Do you know that I always wished that this could happen.  
  
K.O: -Usagi- Um, NO. I'm not a friggin' mind reader for god's sake!  
N.G: He's happy that he's standing on her porch. Hmmm... must have good floor boards. -runs off to Home Depot to purchase random things  
  
Usagi just stared at him. His hand gently traveled to her face. This   
time I'm going to win you fair and square he whispered into her ear. He   
gently places a quick kiss on her cheek and then turned around and   
began walking off. Usagi just stared at him but before he left her view he   
said two words (or is it Three)   
  
K.O: NO ONE CARES!  
  
Ja ne Serenity!!!  
N.G: That would be three.  
K.O: hmmmm....Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Diamond....what a slut.  
N.G: don't forget Alan, and Haruka, and some sort of weird perversion with Galaxia too.  
K.O: Not to mention all the Anime Porn artists.  
N.G: and writers.  
  
  
  
Preview  
  
  
  
It was now a Saturday morning the sun cast its rays on a sleeping angel but there lying next to her was a beautiful red rose.  
  
K.O: *sniff sniff* omigawd....it can't be  
N.G: Yes....I'm sorry to say K.O, but the obvious foreshadowing states that Mamoru will soon enter the scheme of things.  
K.O: This is one big giant ogry!  
N.G: You.../could/ describe it as that....I guess.   
  
There you go that's the preview of the next chap!!!! Please   
review!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!!  
  
Bye-Bye for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
K.O & N.G: -.o; 


	4. The Rose

Recap:  
  
Diamond: Do you know that I always wished that this could happen.  
  
Usagi just stared at him. His hand gently traveled to her face. This   
time I'm going to win you fair and square he whispered into her ear. He   
gently places a quick kiss on her cheek and then turned around and   
began walking off. Usagi just stared at him but before he left her view he   
said two words (or is it Three) Ja ne Serenity!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi was now at home she went upstairs to her room.  
  
N.G: Yay! Runonsentences!  
  
What just happened there she whispered. What happened asked Luna. Oh   
nothing Luna she replied as she began to get ready for bed. I will   
never understand that girl thought Luna.  
It was dark in her room she grabbed her nightgown and gently slipped   
out of her cloths.  
  
N.G: WOAH! TIME OUT!! -hyperventilates- I. Am. Not. Going. To. Read.   
About. Usagi. Getting. Undressed.  
K.O: AHHHHH! STOPITSTOPITSTPOIT!   
  
The only light was the moon shining though the window. Usagi pulled   
her two buns out as her golden hair crusaded down her back.  
K.O:-peasent- Me' lord! me lord! Its the crusaders! We must flee!  
Unknown to her a pair of dark blue eyes were staring at her every move.  
  
K.O: *covers herself* PERVERT! *throws a shoe*  
N.G: -diiiiies.  
  
She gently slips into bed and closes her eyes and drifted into a   
dream world. Unknown to her or Luna the stranger silently slipped into her   
room he gently sat down on her bed.   
  
N.G: Strange how the stranger stared at her /through/ the window, which   
hints that it was /closed/ so in order to come into the room, he (I'm   
assuming it's a male) would have to /open/ the window... which makes   
noise. I think.  
K.O: Strange how everything is so...Unknown  
  
Stranger: I'm back… he said as he touched her lips gently.  
  
N.G: -twitches violently.   
  
Stranger: I'm sorry for what I did…I love you Usagi.  
  
N.G: -Usagi- Stranger? That you?  
  
After everything was said he stood up and then places a red rose   
right next to her. The next morning the sun cast its rays on a sleeping   
angel but lying right next to her was a beautiful red rose. Usagi woke   
up slowly. Her eyes were still groggy  
  
K.O: Though the rest of her was wide awake.  
  
but when she notices the rose it immediately woke her up. Who gave   
me this…she wondered. A rose…Luna said.  
  
N.G: Hmm. Let's go about this the typical way and not use our brains to   
put two 'n' two together.. Mamoru you dorks.  
K.O: Ok, the thing i said about them not being dumb...forget it  
  
Well I better get going I promised everyone that I'd be at the crown   
at 8:00 and the time   
is…7:45!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm late she screamed. Usagi quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and to the crown.  
  
N.G: Which was located conveniently downstairs.   
  
Where is that girl!!!!!!!!! Rei yelled. Be patience Rei. You know   
how Usagi is. Said Makoto. When all of a sudden there was a puff of   
smoke that ran by.  
  
N.G: Andrew's smokin' weed again. Tsk.  
K.O: Whoooaooooa!  
  
She's here. Said Ami as she put her book down. I'm sorry I'm late   
guys. Usagi said. That's ok Odango!! Seiya said happily. Yeah I'm sure it   
wasn't your fault Serenity. Said Diamond. Yaten was staring at the two.   
What are they up too he thought.  
  
N.G: Yaten's a little.. paranoid, isn't he?  
  
Well then now that were all here what do you guys what to do today   
asked Mina. Well then how bout we go shopping first!!!!!!!! Usagi   
suggested. The guys just smiled. Who's in!! Yelled Mina. Everyone raised   
their hands. Well then what are we waiting for! Lets go! Usagi yelled. But   
before any of them got out of the door Andrew stopped them.  
  
N.G: -Andrew- Just thought I'd stop you.  
  
Andrew: Wait! Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Huh??  
  
Andrew: Something arrived for you today.  
  
N.G: -Andrew- Apparently you get your mail here, instead of your house.  
  
Usagi: What she said excitedly.  
  
Andrew reached behind the counter and pulled out a dozen red rose's   
and handed them to Usagi.  
  
Usagi: More!!  
  
N.G: Greedy lil wench, no?  
  
Yaten, Seiya and Diamond were very angry with Andrew because they   
thought that he sent them!!   
K.O: Oh gee whiz!  
Who are they from?? Asked Usagi. Um this young man came in today and told me to give this to you and to tell you to go to the Last Love Movie Theater around 5:00.  
  
N.G: -cringes. If she says yes, then she has the intelligence of   
cabbage. -mutter-stupid bunny meeting total strangers who hopefully want to   
dismember her-mutter-  
K.O: Last Love Movie Theater? The manager must be a desptet ugly chick or a gay ugly guy.  
  
Well thanks Andrew. No problem Usagi. O they're so pretty!! Yelled   
Mina.  
  
N.G: Deafening everyone.  
  
Yeah are you going to meet him? Asked Makoto. I don't know…replied   
Usagi. Well I don't think you should!! Yelled Seiya and Diamond. Usagi   
was startled! Come on guys this is suppose to be a fun day!! Said Rei.  
  
N.G: Rei's so out of it.  
K.O: She must have shared a joint with Andrew  
  
Yeah!! Lets get shopping! Yelled Makoto. Just forget it Usagi. I'll   
treat you to an ice cream cone instead. Said a very clam Yaten.  
  
N.G: No. No, I won't even point that out.  
K.O: *doesn't get it* What?  
  
When he said that it got the attention of everyone but especially   
Seiya and Diamond. Did um Yaten just be ni..ce whispered Makoto. Mina was   
very angry! What about me Yaten you will treat me too right?!?! Said   
Mina. Come on lets go!! We don't have all day you know!! Yelled Yaten.   
  
N.G: Geezus.   
K.O: Yessir.  
  
They were all finally at the mall.  
K.O: Washington D.C. Mall? How'd they get there so fast?  
N.G: Stop bieng intellegent.   
Each person went their ways. Makoto when to the cooking store, Talki and Ami when to the bookstore, Rei and Mina whet to the clothing store, Seiya and Diamond went to the jewelry to get something for Usagi,  
  
N.G: Or some rhinestones for themselves.. same diff.  
K.O: This is getting real sad with all these guys...eh?  
  
and Yaten and Usagi went to the ice cream parlor. Yaten bought Usagi   
and himself an ice cream sundae.   
  
Usagi: So Yaten…why are you being so nice to me…  
  
Yaten was startled by the question.  
  
Yaten: I um…  
  
Usagi: Yes she said as she looked intensely into his eyes.  
  
Yaten: Um…I…I…I just wanted to do something nice for you. That's   
all!  
  
K.O: PSHH! Yeah! HE JUST WANTS TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS, USAGI!  
N.G: K.O! *tackles*  
  
Usagi: O she said smiling.  
  
This is your chance Yaten tell her! Yaten thought.   
  
Yaten: Usagi I um bought you something…I thought you might like it.  
  
N.G: anything edible  
  
Usagi: huh?  
  
Yaten slowly pulled a beautiful gold necklace. It had a golden   
shaped moon on it but it also had diamonds and emeralds on it.  
  
K.O: -Usagi- um...nice, not THRILLING, but nice   
  
Usagi: Its beautiful Yaten. But I can't accept this!  
  
Yaten: Sure you can! Please take it…  
  
Usagi watched Yaten slowly   
  
K.O: As opposed to watching him in a hurry?  
  
thank you Yaten. He looked up. So are you going to keep it?   
  
N.G: EMERALDS AND DIAMONDS? Hell yes, she better keep it!   
  
He whispered. Yes. Usagi said as she put the necklace on. Thank you.   
  
Yaten just smiled. You um won't tell anyone that I um he said with a   
blush on his cheeks. No. She replied.  
  
N.G: *cough*killme*cough*  
K.O: Take me too!  
  
  
It was time to   
  
N.G: Get back to our normal, grammer-abundent lives!  
go home and everyone went there own ways. Usagi had gotten a necklace from Yaten, a pair of diamond earrings from Diamond and a bracelet with sapphires in side the stars and the stars were inside the moon from Seiya.  
  
K.O: Bling-Bling!  
N.G: Ahh, so they're paying Usagi for her services basically. ^ ^  
  
Before Usagi went home though she stopped off at the Last Love Movie   
Theater. When she got there. There was a man holding a dozen roses.   
  
Stranger: I'm glad you came. He said; as he looked up Usagi saw a   
pair of intense dark blue eyes.  
  
Usagi: Fi..or..e   
  
N.G: HOLD THE FRIGGIN' PHONE! Fiore?? As in Obsessed-With-Darren   
Fiore?! WHAT IS HE DOING IN THIS FIC!?!  
K.O: You'r mad cuz your wrrroooonnnnnggg! Ni-ner Ni-ner boo boo!  
  
Fiore: Usagi.  
  
K.O: Usagi- Fiore. Now we're aquented.  
  
Usagi: Those roses were from you?!?!?!  
  
He gently shook his head.   
  
N.G: -blinks. He said no?  
  
Usagi: But I thought you…were…  
  
Fiore: I was. You were my true friend Usagi and I'm hopping that   
maybe we could be………..more  
  
N.G: -Usagi- like...best friends? omigad! We can get those cute little necklaces!  
  
Usagi was absolutely shocked at what he said.  
  
K.O: Yeah, considering he was out to kill her in the movie!  
  
Usagi: I  
  
Fiore: You don't have to answer me now Usagi…just give me a chance.  
  
Usagi: Fiore I…  
  
Fiore: Just give me a chance.  
  
N.G: -Usagi- No, you're a stupid alien who tried to kill me 'n' kidnap   
my stupid/thick boy friend. On second thought, yes.  
  
Usagi: I  
  
Fiore: I want to win you fairly.  
  
K.O: -Usagi- STOP INTERUPTING!  
  
Usagi: But…  
  
Before she could say anything else he places a kiss on her cheek.   
  
Fiore: Give me a chance he whispered.  
  
N.G: Stab me in the eye with a fork said N.G.  
K.O: He whispered while they were kissing?  
  
Usagi was just staring at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled   
out a beautiful ankle bracelet. It was a gold one and it has diamonds   
shaped as roses all over it.  
  
N.G: Usagi's just raking in the jewels. I WANNA BE BLONDE!!  
K.O: *flicks hair* La lel la! We have more fun!  
  
Fiore: Please accept this.  
  
Usagi: Its beautiful Fiore but I can't possibly accept this.  
  
Fiore: Please. As a token of our friendship.  
  
N.G: He just.. mentioned that he wanted to be more than friends. Damn,   
I'm corn-fused.  
  
Usagi: But…  
  
He gently takes the ankle bracelet and bent down and then put it on   
for her. He looked up please…  
  
K.O: Usagi be pimpn'. Spend da cheese and passin' the cravasiay  
N.G: You listen to rap to much.  
  
Usagi just stared at him for a moment. Thank you Fiore. When she   
said that he was really happy!  
  
Fiore: No…thank you.  
  
He then turned around and then left. I'll be seeing you   
Usagi! Ja Ne!!! She just stood there still shocked from what happened.   
  
N.G: Ba-zaaap!  
  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
I bet you some of you thought that this would be Mamoru!! Hehe!! I hope   
you like!!!!  
  
K.O: *poke poke* hehe! Ni-ner ni-ner!  
N.G: -shakes head sadly-  
  
Preview  
  
Dream song  
  
  
  
There was a beautiful melody in the air and Usagi followed it. It led   
her to a stranger.  
  
K.O: More starngers? Her mama taught her no good  
  
He took of his cloak and there stood….  
  
N.G: Hmm... I put my money on Alan.  
K.O: Lets count! 1: Sieya 2: Yatan 3:Diamond 4: Fiore 5: ?Alan?  
N.G: It HAS to be ALAN!   
K.O: You have lost TWO bets so far! On Yatan and Alan!  
N.G: I'M SURE THIS IS ALAN! *Stangles K.O)  
K.O: o...........k! 


	5. Someone falls asleep in a bubble bath 'n...

Notes to Readers (from N.G & K.O): We did not write this fic. It is an actual fic. You can find it, if you want to. Good luck.  
  
  
  
Recap:   
  
Usagi: Its beautiful Fiore but I can't possibly accept this.  
  
Fiore: Please. As a token of our friendship.  
  
K.O: Pssh! Yeah, thats what he said to Mamoru! and he put him in a big tube!  
N.G: Wonder why. -raises eyebrows suggestively 'n' elbows K.O.   
  
Usagi: But!  
  
He gently takes the ankle bracelet and bent down and then put it on for her. He looked up please!  
  
Usagi just stared at him for a moment. Thank you Fiore. When she said that he was really happy!  
  
K.O: Oh Gawd, could she be anymore of a skank?  
  
Fiore: No! thank you.  
  
He then turned around and then left. I'll be seeing you Usagi! Ja Ne!!! She just stood there still shocked from what happened.  
  
N.G: *insert electricity joke here*  
  
Usagi was walking home. What a strange day today was! she whispered. When she finally arrived home Luna was the only one there. Where is everyone?  
  
N.G: -Mamoru- I killed them ALL, Usako! I- KILLED - THEM- ALLLL!  
K.O: *snickers* Flash-back from the Darien Goes Postal fic!  
  
Asked Usagi. They went out. Replied Luna. O well might as well go take a bath.  
  
N.G: -seizures. I hope this will end up like Pyscho.  
  
Usagi went upstairs and to the bath. She turned on the water and then put in a few drops of the bubble bath soap in it. Pretty soon the water was filled with luxurious bubbles.  
She gently slipped out of her clothing and then stepped into the bath. She gently sank slowly into the water and pretty soon she was fast asleep  
  
K.O: and died, YAY! Lets go home!  
  
Where am I? Usagi whispered.  
  
N.G: Oz.  
K.O: ToyLand.  
  
She was in the forest it was so dark the only light was the full moon. Suddenly there was a beautiful melody in the air.  
  
N.G: -Usagi- Is that Kenny G?  
  
She followed it and it came to a clearing. There was a beautiful lake the moonlight was making it glow in a way.  
  
K.O: In another way though, it looked like the septic tank had blown.  
  
Usagi looked up and there was someone wearing a cloak. The person was the one playing that beautiful melody.  
  
N.G: With what, mind you?  
  
Who are you? She asked. The stranger stopped playing and looked at her. Usagi looked into that person intense dark blue eyes. The mysterious person slowly took of the cloak letting his brown hair fall slowly down his face.  
  
K.O: EWWW! MULLET!   
  
Alan! Usagi whispered. He just smiled gently. Your back! she whispered. In a way yes.  
  
K.O: But in a way, no.  
N.G: I KNEW IT WOULD BE ALAN! I KNEW IT!! -prances around gleefully-  
  
He said as he jumped down and ran by Usagi's side.  
  
K.O: ZOOM!   
  
Usagi: But when the doom tree!  
  
Alan: Yeah my sister and I died!  
  
N.G: Totally!  
  
but for some reason in a way I'm back.  
  
K.O: -Alan- Weird huh? Anyway, I'm here, in a way, now!  
  
Usagi: Are you!  
  
N.G: -Alan- AM I!  
  
do you still need the  
  
Alan: No. I'm like a normal human being now except the fact that I have powers.  
  
K.O: What? So he's just the same! *Spears auther*  
  
Usagi stared at him.  
  
N.G: And didn't even move. She just kind stood there and stared. o.o  
  
Alan: I've missed you Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked up and stared into his eyes. But when she got it all registered   
  
K.O: *Chi-Ching!* Plastic or paper?  
  
she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Usagi (gasp) you're (gasp) choking me. He said. O sorry. Usagi said blushing. That's ok. Its good to know that you missed me in some way he said   
  
N.G: But in a way, my lungs have collapsed and I am, in a way, starting, in a way, to suffocate...in a way. *Facedesks*  
  
as he straitens himself off.  
  
N.G: *nosebleed*  
  
They both sat down by the lake and started to talk about what happened back then.  
  
Usagi: Is your sister back too?  
  
Alan: No I'm afraid not. I was the only one that came back.   
  
K.O: More booty for Alan!  
N.G: I don't even /want/ to know what goes through your head.  
  
He stared up at the moon.  
  
K.O: And just stood there, staring. And, in a way, died.  
  
Usagi: I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean  
  
Before she could continue Alan had placed his finger on her lips.  
  
N.G: Tag!   
  
Alan: Its ok I miss her some times but I know that's she's up there looking out for me.   
  
Usagi: She is Alan. She is.  
  
K.O: -Alan- But in a way, she's not  
N.G: How would Usagi even know 'she is'? Has she been 'up there', recently??  
  
Alan: So how are things with you?  
  
Usagi: O the same. You know me. She said while smiling.   
  
Alan: Yes I do. I remember quite clearly.  
  
K.O: Ruff! Bad dog! Ruff ruff! *more sexual noises*  
N.G: -diiiies.  
  
Usagi: You do now do you. She said in a sly tone.  
  
N.G: Out loud, apparently.   
  
Alan just looked at her curiously. All of a sudden he could feel a cold rush run by him. In fact he was in the lake!!! Alan stared up at Usagi. Whhhyyyyy uuuuuuu ddoooo tthhhaat  
  
K.O: -Usagi- I DDDDOOOONNNNN'TTTT KKKNNOOOOWWW.  
  
he shuddered. Because she said while laughing.  
  
K.O: WHAT A HO! I'D BEAT HER ASS!  
  
While Usagi was cracking up Alan had grabbed both of her legs and pulled her in. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Usagi screamed as she could feel the cold rush going though her.  
  
N.G: She screamed an awful long time...  
K.O: Slip 'n' Slide?  
  
I'm going to get you!!!!!!!!!! Usagi screamed as she dashed for Alan. Only if you can catch me!! He yelled back. Alan had swam to the shore   
  
N.G: How far did she push Alan in?  
K.O: She's got man muscles!  
  
and got out and began to run. When he turned back he saw Usagi coming out of the water. Her hair was out and it was clinging to her.  
  
N.G: At the same time. A-mazing. Hair can be purchased only in stores at the low price of 19.95!  
  
Her cloths were soaking wet clinging to her body.   
  
K.O: AAAAHHHH! *Burns eyes out*  
  
The moonlight was shining on her face making it glow. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the image in front of him. Usagi ran up to him and tackled him down. He could feel her heart beat beating in rhythm with his own heartbeat.He slowly lifted his head and  
  
UUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luna screamed. Usagi woke up with a start. She was still in the bath but the bubbles had all dissolved. That felt so real she whispered. What real? Asked Luna.  
  
K.O: Ew! She's still naked! Luna you perv!  
  
O nothing Luna. Usagi answered as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Usagi got dress and then went to bed. The next morning Usagi rushed down to the arcade were once again everyone was waiting.   
  
Rei: What took you so long!!!  
  
Ami: Clam down Rei.  
  
N.G: Yeah, clam.  
  
Usagi: Sorry I'm late guys!!  
  
Makoto: That's ok Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Hey where are the guys??  
  
Mina: O the lights are at rehearsal, Diamond is looking for a job,  
  
K.O: -Makoto- I was tired of him crashing at my place!  
  
and Fiore is also looking for a job!!  
  
Usagi: Hey wait a minute how do you guys know about Fiore?!?!  
  
Makoto: Come on Usagi we know you.  
  
Mina: Yeah so we followed you.  
  
Rei: Yep we saw eeevvveeerrryyything!!   
  
N.G: Eww, Rei. Too much info.  
  
Ami: O come on guys. Give her a break.  
  
Usagi was now blushing as a red tomato  
  
K.O: I don't like tomatoes...how about a pear?  
  
at this point. But at least they don't know about that dream she thought.   
  
Mina: So what are we going to do today?!?!  
  
Makoto: How about we go see that new movie!  
  
Rei: I'm in!  
  
Ami: I guess I'm in too.  
  
N.G: In where?  
  
Usagi/Mina: So am I!!!  
  
Makoto: So this is agreed we are going to the movies!!  
  
Usagi: Lets go everyone!!!  
  
N.G: So after three hours of deciding that they all decided on going to the movie. And then re-decided...  
  
They all went to the movie theater and saw this romantic movie. When it was over it was about 3:00pm. That was sooo sad!! Yelled Mina. Yeah I didn't quite like the ending. Replied Ami. So what do you guys wanna do now? Usagi asked as she stuffed the last bit of popcorn into her mouth. Shopping! Shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The girls scream except Ami. At the mall the girls were looking for a present for Seiya's birthday.   
  
Rei: So what do you think Seiya would want for his birthday?  
  
Mina: It's not a thing it's more of a who.  
  
K.O: From Whoville?  
  
She said with a sly smile.  
  
Ami: Mina!!!!!  
  
N.G: Ami is scolding MINA for that?! She's the one that told Usagi and Seiya to MAKE-OUT in front of EVERYONE for 5 MINUTES!  
  
Mina: What!?!?!  
  
Makoto just shook her head while Usagi was blushing like crazy!  
  
Ami: I've decided to get him a book it's about guitars.  
  
Rei: I'll guess I'll give him a charm!!  
  
Makoto: I'm going to bake him the best birthday cake ever!!  
  
Mina: I think I'll give him a guitar case with a picture of him on it!!  
  
K.O: Oh yeah, that's what I would want for MY birthday. It's like putting a pic of me on my drum set!  
N.G: You don't have a drum set  
K.O: And i'm not very good at trap either.  
N.G: I missed your point.  
K.O: It didn't have the time to stick around.  
  
Usagi: I...don't know yet.   
  
Mina: Well you better hurry Usagi his birthday is coming up soon.   
  
Pretty soon all the girls had to go home. They all bought a present for Seiya except Usagi. So she decided to stay a little longer. Usagi was looking at the jewelry store and something caught her eye. It was a silver chain necklace; it had the name Seiya on it but a star after the A and a moon before the S. This is perfect!!   
  
K.O: This is STUPID!  
N.G: This is GAY!  
  
Usagi thought. So she asked the clerk the price and then bought it! When she was about to leave though Usagi heard the same melody playing like the one in her dream!! She turned around and there was Alan standing behind her with a locket in his hand playing that song. Alan! Usagi yelled.   
  
K.O: Though he was standing right there.  
  
Usagi: I thought that it was all a dream. She said still in shock.   
  
Alan: It wasn't just a dream Usagi  
  
K.O: -Anal- Well, in a way, it was.  
N.G: *snickers madly* You are so dyslexic!  
K.O: What?  
N.G: It's /Alan/ not Anal!   
  
Usagi smiled and looked up at him.   
  
Usagi: So what are you here for? Going shopping?  
  
Alan: Actually I was looking for you!  
  
N.G: In a crowded mall! Despite the fact that I'm not physic, and would normally have no idea where you are.  
  
Usagi: For me  
  
K.O: NAW! Yew! My friend Yew, not You!  
  
Alan: Yeah I wanted to give you this.   
  
He handed her the locket. Usagi opened it and it began playing. But Alan I Usagi said.  
  
N.G: Aye  
  
Keep it Usagi. If you don't then I'll be very angry with you. Alan said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
K.O: *pulls out sunglasses* gleam  
  
Usagi just smiled and said thank you.   
  
Alan: O before I forget!  
  
He gently places a kiss on her lips before walking away.  
  
N.G: HOW DOES SHE LET THEM /DO/ THIS?! HAS SHE NO CONTROL?!  
  
Usagi just stood there but soon a smile was once again on her face. I'll never understand guys she said while laughing as she went out the door to go home.   
  
  
  
  
So how do u like?!?!? Good, bad?   
  
K.O & N.G: ...  
  
Well some of you thought right! It is Alan! ^-^  
  
N.G: *poke poke* SEE SEEE! I /WAS/ right!  
K.O: Never said you were wrong...  
  
Preview   
  
Explanations   
  
Where am I? Pluto whispered.  
  
N.G: In Fanfic Hell!  
K.O: *yells* PLUTO! SAVE YOURSELF!  
  
It was so dark but Pluto could see five different paths and in each one there was!  
  
N.G: GO BACK PLUTO! RUN AWAY! DON'T GET INVOLVED WITH THIS FIC!  
K.O: Omigawd! N! Do you think this author will make Pluto bring Mamoru back from a time when he loved Usagi and bring him into the future?  
N.G: No. Hopefully not. Please, no. Please??  
K.O: Much like this author!  
N.G: In a way...yes.  
  
Well that's that!! PLZ review!! I'll try to put up the next chapter up soon!!  
  
Hope you like!! Review!!!! 


End file.
